The Thief Lord
by animeforever2004
Summary: Kaoru is the maiden of her father's village, but she thinks she is born to be an adventurer, she encounter the thief lord, but she dont know that yet! Will thye both get into each others nerves?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, there, I'm just new here in fanfiction, I've been in Canada for almost 2 years, so I'm not really good at grammar, and like expressions and stuff, so this is the way I can practise my English writing! So please review and tell me how is it!  
  
Italic= Kenshin's thought and Kaoru, and others "...." Speaking ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Give me the stuff you stole!" A man shouted, he was sitting in his so called, "throne", but it was just an old chair, with arms on it. He was looking at the other man with his golden eyes, well, amber eyes. (a/n: is amber the right colour of kenshin's eyes when he turns battousai??? )  
  
"Here you go, Battousai" the man said, handing Battousai the bag, it was full, Battousai grab it and stood-up from his "throne" and walk away, his katana hanging by his side, his red hair up in his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy, I... don't want to go to the festival" little Kaoru said, she was mad because she don't want to where a kimono, but as you know, his father wont let her wish to be granted, "Honey, you're the main maiden in there, you have to go, its tonight, so you have to look pretty" he said softly, he stare on Kaoru's sapphire eyes. ( a/n: sapphire is Kaoru's eyes, right? ) She also stared on his father's eyes, "ok.... But can I wear other dress?" she said, more like pleading his father, "no sweetie, you have to wear your kimono, and go to your now, your maid will be waiting there"  
  
Kaoru left his father's room, his father is the captain of their village, Kaoru is 15 years old, but his father treat her like a 5 year-old girl, I'm an adventurer, not a maiden for a festival!, she thought angrily, she open her bed room door, and saw 5 maid, they started cleaning her, and arranging her, they put making at her face, stupid make-ups!, she thought. And then the moment that everyone's waiting for Kaoru to go out to the festival, she was in a huge door, she was so scared, because when she was a little girl, her mother use to stand in the place where she is now, and her mother will go out, and dance with his father, and other man, and she will represent their god. Stupid life!,she thought again. And then the huge door was starting to open, Kaoru's heart was so loud ,you can hear it, she heard people clapping at her, and when the huge door is finally open, the villagers are stunned by her beauty.  
  
She walk down the stairs, her father was waiting for her, she out-stretched her arms, her father took it, and they greeted the villagers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Battousai was wondering around, he saw lights, and he can hear people cheering, time to get busy,he thought and uses his god-like speed.  
  
When he got near the celebration, he saw a lot of the villagers wearing there most precious jewellery, he slightly smiled, this is too, easy, no soldiers guarding them!, he thought, when he was about to run, he saw Kaoru sitting at the edge of the celebration, perfect.  
  
He dash forward, snatching the villagers jewellery, no body notice him, except for Kaoru, weird, I thought I saw shadows.  
  
She stood up from her chair, her light blue kimono was so tight she can't hardly breath, she walked pass through the crowd, squeezing her thin body to the crowd, she stopped, a boy, his so fast!, she saw Battousai, when Battousai was going to pass again, Kaoru took the nearest wood she could see and slam is it to his head , Battousai feel the pain on his head, but ran-off, not using his god-like speed.  
  
Kaoru was surprised that he didn't get dizzy, when he do that to his brother, Sanosuke, he got dizzy, but not this one, she followed him as fast as she could, her dad was her tutor for bokkens, and her brother.  
  
She pull and push the bushes out of her way, nobody notice her walk away from the celebration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"That stupid girl!" he whispered angrily, his now in a tree branch, he put his hands on his head, and look at his hands, it wasn't bleeding, Battousai sigh in relief, but he heard branches snapping, he look down, and saw Kaoru, that girl......she is the one who bang my head, and she's the girl that Hiko told me about, the chosen one.......  
  
Kaoru didn't know that he was watching her from a tree, but she got the feelings that she's being watched, someone's watching me, I have to get ready. She closed her eyes, trying to hear any sound of attack, nothing, she could just hear, birds singing, but then she heard a twig snap, she open her eyes and swing her bokken, well wood, but didn't heard a loud cry of pain, she open her eyes, and saw Battousai holding her bokken, battousai!  
  
"Hi, little missy......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi, I know it was short! But that's I think a cliff hanger, I don't know where I learn that, but yeah, please review! REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, this is the next update! Thx for all the reviews!  
  
"...." Speaking '...' thought  
  
I change because the italic ones didn't appear!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaoru screamed as loud as she could, but she can't hear anything, just the owls howling, she look up and saw Battousai carrying her, Battousai covered her mouth to shut her mouth.  
  
' Why did I even followed him!' she thought, Battousai's arms were wrapped around her slim waist, she blushed about this. They were getting faster and faster, she shut her eyes, scared of what will happen to her....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, where's your daughter?" a man ask to the leader of the village, "I haven't seen her, maybe she's dancing with the other man, look for her, and ask her" he said, the man turn around and started looking for Kaoru.  
  
' Where could she be!' he thought, he squeezed his self to get through the dancing people.  
  
He didn't saw Kaoru, we got worried, and told Mr. Kamiya, Kamiya started to panic, he told his soldiers to find her, the man joined the searching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Kaoru open her eyes, she saw that she was sitting beside a Sakura tree, she could hear a running water, she turn around and saw a river, she haven't seen any of this, because his father wont let her.  
  
"I think you like the seen, ne?" Battousai said walking beside Kaoru, he didn't sit down to look at Kaoru he just look at the river, "What do you want from me?" she ask angrily, Battousai look down and saw Kaoru's angry eyes.  
  
"No need to be mad, in a week, you will not be a maiden" he said with a smirk on his face. Kaoru frowned at him, ' what will happen to me!' she thought, she lift her hands on her chest.  
  
She stood up, Battousai look at her confused, Kaoru started walking towards the river, "where do you think your going" he said with annoying voice, " Why do you care?" she ask just walking, not bothering to look at him, he stop her by grabbing her arms and turn her around, Kaoru just stare on his amber eyes, they stared at each others eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" he said just staring at her sapphire eyes, he didn't lighten his hands around her arms, "Why do you care?" she ask.  
  
"I don't care, you're my prisoner, and I don't want you loose" he said coldly, showing no emotions on his face, "I...., of course, why would the great manslayer care" she said, she bow her head, her bangs covering her sad eyes.  
  
Battousai stared at her raven hair, ' What did I said?" he thought, he doesn't want women crying, it just makes him feel bad, he let her cry on his chest, Kaoru cried and cried, Battousai carried her beside the Sakura tree, she was now sitting on his lap, she fell asleep crying.  
  
"Why did she cry anyway" he said to himself, he look down to Kaoru, ' her skin is soft....silky.... she's really a maiden' he thought and blush a little bit, Kaoru moan, she look up and saw Battousai staring at her, she punch Battousai right into his face!  
  
Battousai let go of Kaoru and rub his aching face, "Why the hell you did that!?" he ask angrily, Kaoru look at her hands, 'my hands might come in handy' she thought, a smile curve on her lips, Battousia just stare at her, ' NOBODY PUNCH ME LIKE THAT, ESPECAILLY WHEN A KID DO IT TO ME!' he thought angrily.  
  
"You! I wont save your butt when you need my help! You regret you did that!" he said and walk away, in no sight he was gone, 'strange, he just disappear' she thought, ' what I'm I going to do now...' she thought, '' if I ran away, he'll catch me in no time....' She thought again, she sat beside the Sakura tree, and try to fall asleep. But the trunk is too hard, she tried, and she did sleep.  
  
"Stupid kid!" Battousai mumbled, he was on a tree watching Kaoru, encase she run away. He sat down on the branch and then put his katana on his shoulder, ( a/n: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, RIGHT? Battousai's position!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came, and they didn't found Kaoru, Soujiro didn't stop looking for Kaoru, but the soldiers told him he needed rest, they left, and rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Battousia landed on his feet, he was beside the sleeping Kaoru, he shook her roughly, "wake up!" he shouted, Kaoru's eyes wide open, "what's with you!?" she shouted at him, she stood-up and brush her kimono, "what's with me??? The question is what's with you!?" he said not letting his temper took over.  
  
"Me, there's nothing with me, I'm just hungry" she said crossing her arms against her chest, Battousai frowned at her, "don't act like I'm your maid, kid!" he said coldly he cross his arms against his chest, there backs facing each other, "I'm not acting like a maiden" Kaoru said, she turn around and saw Battousai's muscular back, she blushed.  
  
"What you looking at?" he said coldly, "Nothing!" she said and turn around and walk away, Battousai turn around and shouted "Where are you going!?", ' this girl is getting on my nerves!' he thought, he ran, and catch up to Kaoru instantly.  
  
"Why do you keep running away from me! You know that I'll catch up with you" he shouted to her face, "I know...I just don't want to talk to you!" she shouted back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Battousai catch two fishes in the river, he cooked it over the fire that he made, "Is that done yet?" Kaoru ask like a 5 year old girl, "this is not for you!" he said coldly, "What...?" she ask and sat up from the ground, " you have two fishes!" she said pointing to the fish.  
  
"I can finish 4 fishes, Kid" he said, "what! I thought your cooking one for me!" she said angrily, "no, you're my prisoner, I would I cook for my prisoner" he said looking at her, "Why you!" she said, "you didn't told me your cooking only for your self!", she said and walk towards the river. ' this will be interesting' he thought, he walk over the river and watch Kaoru.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru folded her Kimono and cut her long Kimono. ( she found a little rip at the side of her kimono and strip it off ) She put her hair raven hair up, she remove her sandals and socks, and went in the river, the water was cold, she saw a fish and try to catch it but failed, she ended up falling down, Battousai smiled to himself, ' this maiden can't catch a fish!' he thought.  
  
Kaoru seeing how Battousai laugh at her, ' just wait and you'll see how I'll beat you up!' she thought angrily and glare at him, she tried to catch another one, but well... didn't catch it.  
  
"That's it!" she shouted, after 1 hour of fishing she didn't catch any, " didn't catch any?" he said to her, "NO" she said, she sat across from Battousai, she's soaking wet, she cross her legs and look at the fire, " you're a maiden, I'm I right?" he said, he ate the fish that he caught.  
  
"Why do you care?" she said not looking at him, "I don't even care!" he said, "are you really hungry?" he ask, "Yes, why are you cooking one for me?!" she said dramatically, "no, I'm just gonna catch it for you", after he said that, he stood-up and walk towards the river, Kaoru followed him, he removed his topper cloth, he folded his lower cloth, and went in to the river.  
  
He caught 2 fishes for Kaoru, Kaoru cook the fish my the fire, the moon will soon be out, and the sun will soon be gone, Battousai lean on the Sakura tree and put his katana on his shoulder, Kaoru ate the fish, she was so hungry she finish the 2 fishes, "thanks for the fish" she said softly," yeah whatever, just sleep" he said, Kaoru smiled and lean on Sakura tree, she slept beside Battousai.(a/n: What does Kenshin'S CLOTHES NAME?) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi every one! Thx for all the reviews!  
  
Kenshin's-angel: thx for the review, I'm not alone, yay! I'm almost 2 years too!  
  
Galenahaiel: thx for the eyes of Kaoru, I wasn't sure about the eyes, thx! 


End file.
